The Times we Shared
by Inigo Montaya
Summary: We all know how Dally went to New York. But, what if he met a girl? And the girl visited him in Tulsa? And then fell in love with one of his friends? Rated T because, well they ARE teens. Hey, no flames, my first story ever, so go easy on me?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

SO I'M A GREASE

I was nervous. I hadn't seen him in a year and a half. Would he see the roots? The new tattoo, care about the angel bites? I walked up to his place, and a greasy blond guy with no teeth looked at me. "Who you lookin' for baby?"  
Glory, I hated guys like that. Guys that are always assuming, just because I'm a chick that I need help to do anything. "I'm looking for Dally. He lives here apparently."  
"Baby, I'll show ya."  
"Just tell me where and fuck off."  
He was shaken that a little broad like me had talked to him like that. "2nd floor, 6th door. And babe, he ain't payin' no child support."  
I snorted. Me, and him, like that. No. never. I like boys who can tell me they enjoy spending time with me for me, not my looks. I walked up the stairs, and reached his door. I twisted the knob. Locked. I knocked on the door. I heard muffled swearing from inside. Classic. The door swung open. "Who the hell are you?"  
His greetings were always so warm and welcoming. "It's me Tex. Amsterdam buddies?"  
"I don't know who the hell you are."  
I leaned in close, breathing down his neck, close to his ear. "Would you remember me if I had pink hair? Or less 'face metal?'"  
He remembered me, our shared cigarettes, our kisses, and our midnight Central Park escapes from reality. I was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug as my best guy friend remembered all of our meetings, my pink hair, the scotch we shared, and the things we did a year and a half ago. He remembered me: Madison Owl "pinky/ bubblegum/ switch" Jimenez.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled of the makeshift bed of boxes and sheets to answer the door. I had gotten just two hours of sleep, after talking to Dally for a few hours. The nerve of him, he even had a damn girl there, and one who was even pretty. Why he hangs out with a potato like me, I'll never know. When I opened it, a gang of boys, cute ones too, were standing there. A few eyed me appreciatively, most likely by my choice of clothing (button down with cleavage showing, tie, mini skirt, fishnets, and combat boots) and hair, makeup, tattoos( minimal on my ankles and wrists, and whey we aren't visible through a tank top on may back.) and piercing. "What?" I snapped, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Well, doll," a movie star looking greaser began, " Your oh so kind u-haul driver was about to drive away, with your belongings, after honking for a good ten minutes, until we stopped him and persuaded him to dump it on your lawn. And sweetheart, might wanna dress warmer or something, it gets cold around here."

I snorted. New Yorkers didn't get cold in 50 degree weather. Nope, that was floridians. And a vast majority of southerners, not to stereotype. " Hun, the day I get cold is the day Dallas Winston isn't in a pissy mood."

There jaws dropped at my reference to my friend. We had been inseparable since that fight in fourth grade. This time, a different one spoke up. He was small and dark, but you could tell he was strong. " you know dal to? Damn, he sure gets around. He spend the night with ya?"

I was disgusted. Me. Sleep with him? Ha, better chance of hell freezing over. I told them that, too. A guy with crooked teeth and swirly hair spoke up now. " then how do ya know good ol' Dal, Hun?" Oh boy, do I have a story.

"How bout you boys bring in some boxes and ill tell you every detail?" Murmurs of yeah, I dig and damn, she's pushy swept through the boys.

A few boxes, a stripped shirt from me and a few of the boys, and stories later, we were collapsed on my floor. "I never got your names, boys. Anyone wanna tell? Or are you the definition of tall, smart, and quite? Cuz, I don't go after those boys for friends."

A small thirteen year old spoke up. " I'm pony boy, and my brothers are soda pop and Darry. Darry's the tall muscular one, and sodas the attractive one. Johnny's the quite one, two-bits the wisecracker, and good old Steve is the other one." Damn. And with Dally makes 7.

Johnny spoke up. " Maddie, if your a greaser like us, whatcha doin in a house by yourself?"

"Doya gotcha self a boyfriend, because if you don't, you can meet me in the bedroom." I think Two said that.

"Well, Two, I'm not easy, so don't consider that... And Johnny, my girls are coming out in a few days. Hell, maybe you'll fall in love or something. God knows I'm not. "

Well, I mean, I hope that one day, I can get over the trust issues that nearly every boy has left me with and get a Stable boyfriend. Hell, if I'm hanging out with boys, it's an improvement. But, they're just friends, right? Hells yeah! I'm nowhere near ready for a boy, considering the last one knocked up my friend. I mean, seriously, my bestie. Fucking man whore.

"So, dear Madison, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Soda spoke now.

Should I tell them? I mean, thrice and I'm still here, it hasta be a sign that I'm still wanted. So I had a default answer. "Call the police on Gras. damn, that girl still hates me. But, she was the one with like, half a pound of pot."

Once more, looks. "Oh, you'll love her. She'll be here in a few days."

**_cliff hanger! Naw, y'all still love me. So, thanks AnimeFan202 for the dally idea. And really, 1 review. You can do better. Next chapter, we get romance with someone. Poll on my profile for who she falls for, up in a few. And we get her band o' girls. So, everyone, read, review and vote! Love ya,_**

**_ Your darling author_**


	3. Authors nofe

Okay, well, this is just an author note... When it mentioned hair, makeup, clothes, and tattoos, it didn't mean she usually looked like that. She rolled out of bed after coming home at four. And when I mentioned snakebites in the first chapter, it was of the stickon type, ya know, the kind that are just rhinestones, because she was waiting to see if they looked good on her. On tattoos, they were a semicolon on her wrist and a butterfly on her ankle. And when I accidentally said Johnny said " you know dal to? Damn, he sure gets around. He spend the night with ya?" I meant the boy next to him. And as for her mouth, who want to be woken up after two hours from sleep? Not me, I get less then that usually. She more of a loose cannon, an ex-druggie, and a bit on the crazy ship, but still attractive, but scary enough seeing how even Dally is intimidated by her(shhh! Don't tell her, she'll get a big head.) she will also describe herself as a potato from time to time, seeing how potatoes aren't that pretty, but will later see herself as a potato chip. I am also sorry for her being a bit of a Mary-Sue, which i wasn't aware of until a guest so kindly went and pointed it out in a review nobody seems to see. and if you have any questions, pm me? Kay?


End file.
